


Hellfire

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gore, creepy monster bill form, dipper is in a lot of pain, gideon doesn't take his breakup well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After his brutal breakup with Mabel, Gideon decides to make revenge against the twins and MAKE Mabel agree to marry him. With the help of a mind demon.((A/N: If you want the more friendly "revenge for breaking up with me in such a mean way" version, go read "I Hope That you Burn". No gore there! Kind of cute, actually.))





	1. Cosmos Have Mercy on Them

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Gideon watched as Stan Pines ran off with the clown painting and drove off. Good riddance to both of them, honestly. He sighed and went to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. This night...had gone _miserably_. His plan to corner Dipper alone and torture him into giving up his sister had been ruined by Mabel showing up. Curse his telling her where to find him...next time he'd have Dipper meeting up somewhere not so easy to find.  
  
He sat down at his desk and pulled an unfinished project close to him, finishing the fine details on the carved doll of Mabel. “'Oh, Gideon, I still love you'.” He made it say in a high voice. “'If only my family weren't in the way'.” He then reached over and grabbed another unfinished one, sticking Stan's head on his body. “'Look at me, I'm _old_ and I'm _smelly'_.” He set the Stan doll down and reached for another one, carefully painting on the blue vest and glaring at the doll of Dipper in his hand.  
  
“'Eey, what're you gonna do without your precious amulet'.” He made the Dipper doll say, then set down his brush as he continued to glare at it. “Oh, you'll see, _boy_. You'll see.” He grinned a bit and set it down with the others before he closed a book that was on the desk, a six-fingered hand and the number 2 on the front.  
  
He waited until his parents were fast asleep before he gathered up his book, chalk, candles and the dolls into a messenger bag. Then he crept out of the house and made his way back towards the warehouse, high up on a cliff.  
  
“There are things about this town you will never comprehend with your puny brain, Dipper Pines.” He said as he walked, the dolls jostling in his bag with the candles and chalk. “You're all talk when you're not alone, but alone you're pathetic. That's different from me. I'm strong, stronger than you or anyone else in this town.”  
  
He passed through a gap in two trees that had grown too close together and merged. “And Mabel, sweet Mabel...” He sighed. “You're just confused. Your brother's surely twisted your mind against true love, wanting your attention all to himself. He's not good for you, darlin', best to drop him now.”  
  
He stopped at the top of the cliff and looked down at the Mystery Shack far below. “But, you won't, will you? You let him cling and cling and listen to his toxic words and turn against me – break my heart.” He clenched his fists and turned away from the Mystery Shack. “Well, I can play games, too. I can make you and your _precious_ brother squirm.”   
  
He pulled out the dolls and threw them to the ground into a dirt patch, then held out his hand towards them. “ _Erif_.” He hissed. The dolls caught fire and the flames reached for the sky, burning away the grass around it. “You'll find out soon what I will do without my _amulet_ , Dipper Pines.” He started to draw a large circle on the dirt, not too far from the fire.  
  
As if the amulet was the only way he had powers. Hah. The amulet, if anything, kept his powers down to a reasonable level. And besides, he had other ways to do things. Magic flowed through his fingers easily, fire appearing with a snap. He could make blizzards engulf the town, flood the lake if he so wanted. But, he didn't want to. The town didn't do anything wrong. And Dipper Pines deserved _so_ much worse.  
  
Which is why he was currently drawing a summoning circle he'd found in Journal 2. He'd love to know where Journal 1 was, but for now 2 would do. He finished drawing the circle and closed the book, walking over to look at the Mystery Shack again, its lights shining like a beacon in the night. He could see Mabel and Dipper in their room, passing in front of the window. “Cosmos, send me a sign if what I'm planning is wrong.” He said, turning his gaze to the stars. “Is she my destiny, or should I let her go?”  
  
There was only silence, and then the fire crackled behind him. He turned to see images in the flames of the two running and having fun together, laughing. He approached it, chuckling softly, and stood in front of the fire. The wind blew and shifted the flames around until the two were being torn apart by an unseen force. “The Cosmos has spoken, destiny is on _my_ side!” Gideon said, laughing maniacally as he spread his arms out. “The universe itself has approved of my choice! Now, to finish the job.” He walked over and picked up the candles, lighting them one by one before setting them around the summoning circle he'd drawn.  
  
“ _Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium!_ ” He chanted, once the candles were all lit and in place. “I call upon you, demon, grant me my desires! _Egassem sdrawkcab. egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab!”  
  
_ The world around him turned to monochrome and he heard laughter before a yellow triangle appeared in a flash of light. “Oh, oh, Gravity Falls, it is GOOD to be BACK!”  
  
“Hello, demon.” Gideon greeted.  
  
“Name's Bill Cipher!” The triangle squinted an eye into what might be a smile. “But, I guess you didn't have my name in your book there, huh?” He gestured to Journal 2 still sitting open. “So, whad'ya summon me for?”  
  
“I want to make a deal.” Gideon said calmly. “My name is Gideon Gleeful, by the way.”  
  
“I knew that! I know _looooots_ of things!” Bill flashed images on his surface before going back to normal.  
  
“Then you know what I want.” Gideon looked towards the fire.  
  
“Hah, sure, but why don't you tell me anyway?” Bill asked cheerfully.  
  
“I want revenge on the Pines family. I want Dipper Pines to suffer. I want Mabel Pines to be my Queen, and I want Stanford Pines to experience all the pain and humiliation you can manage.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“Ahh, are you sure you mean _Stanford_?” Bill asked. “Because _Stanford_ is gone. His _twin brother Stanley_ , however?” Bill grinned.  
  
“Whichever one is running the Mystery Shack!” Gideon waved the revelation off. What did HE care that Stanford Pines was Stan _ley_ and not Stan _ford_?   
  
Bill laughed. “Wow, you got a lot of requests! It's gonna take a _really big favor_ to repay all this!” Bill blinked at him – or was it a wink? “By the way, don't you need a kingdom to have a Queen?”  
  
“Oh, I have one. I'm not King yet, but I will be soon.” Gideon said, walking over to look over the town. “Soon as I have ultimate power...”  
  
“Well, heeey, that sounds fun!” Bill floated over to him. “Tell you what, I'll even help you with becoming King! All I need is for you to help me and my weird friends escape from another dimension! Sound good?”  
  
“Sounds reasonable.” Gideon looked at him. “What will you do when you're out?”  
  
“We're gonna party!” Bill threw his hands up. “Party and party all the life-long time!”  
  
“Will anyone die during your 'party'?” Gideon asked.  
  
“That depends, is His Majesty gonna join us?” Bill asked gleefully.  
  
“I'm thinkin' about it. Before that, though, I need my Kingdom and Queen. Once I have those, I will let you and your friends in – provided no one is killed.” Gideon looked towards the Mystery Shack before turning back to him. “So, will you help me?”  
  
“Sounds great! You've got a deal!” Bill held out his hand, fire surrounding the hand. Gideon reached out and took his hand, shaking it, and then Bill rubbed his hands together in excitement. “Okay, so how soon do you want this to happen? As a King, you'll need a castle, but I can get you one of those easy once you let us in!”  
  
“Hm...” Gideon looked at the Mystery Shack again. The lights were off. “Not too soon. I want them to suffer for a little bit before I finally make my move. I'll let you know when to bring them in. Until then, terrorize Dipper Pines in whatever way you see fit.”  
  
“Man, you must __really hate him.” Bill cackled.  
  
“I do. I want to see him suffer.” Gideon said coolly. He turned back to the fire, the flames frozen in monochrome time with the image of Dipper and Mabel desperately reaching for each other.

 


	2. Sweet Dreams Are Made of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's doing a pretty good job of terrorizing Dipper, and Dipper's attempts to warn Mabel go unheard until it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper woke up with a start in a cold sweat, panting heavily. Another nightmare. For the past week now, he had been having horrible nightmares of himself being mutilated in some horrible way. Was this Gideon's doing? He sat up and wrapped his arms around himself and looked over at Mabel, still fast asleep on her bed. Shivering, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to try and wash the nightmare away with soap and water.  
  
In the past week, they hadn't heard anything from Gideon. He seemed to have withdrawn...aside from the nightmares. The timing was just too perfect, it HAD to be his doing. But, how? How did he do it? Did he actually have powers? Hah, no way. He grabbed the towel and wiped his face, then lowered it and choked on a scream.  
  
The mirror had _**FEE, FI, FO, FUM, BETTER RUN AND HIDE!**_ written on it in what looked sickeningly like blood. He blinked twice and the image was gone, but he was still terrified by the image. He quickly left the bathroom, escaping to the safety of his bed once more. If it even was safe.  
  
 _ **I SMELL THE BLOOD OF A PETTY LITTLE COWARD!**_ was written on the bedroom walls. He closed his eyes, trying to block it out, but the image was still there. He got up again and ran to the window, opening it for fresh air, and paled at what he saw on the ground.  
  
 _ **MARK MY WORDS, ONE DAY YOU WILL PAY. YOU. WILL. PAY.**_ _ **KARMA'S GONNA COME COLLECT YOUR DEBT!  
  
**_ Okay...so maybe Gideon WASN'T so powerless. Another blink of the eyes and the image was...gone. All the blood-filled images were gone, and he slumped to his knees against the desk letting out a choked sob in relief.   
  
“Nn...Dipper?” Mabel slowly opened her eyes. “Why is the window open?”  
  
“It felt stuffy in here.” He said, his voice quivering a bit.  
  
“You okay?” She sat up, looking at him in concern.  
  
Dipper tensed up a bit. “I just...had a nightmare.” He said, slowly standing up. “Hey, uh...Gideon's been pretty quiet, huh?”  
  
She frowned a bit. “Why are you bringing _him_ up?”  
  
“I...He was in my nightmare.” Dipper walked over and sat on his bed. “Anyways, hasn't he been too quiet? He said that wouldn't be the last we heard of him.”  
  
“Dipper, I am personally _glad_ he's decided not to show his miserable little face.” Mabel sighed, rubbing her head. “Why would you be having nightmares about him?”  
  
“He _did_ almost cut me in half.” Dipper reminded her.  
  
“Well, that was when he had _powers_. We destroyed his amulet, remember?” Mabel reminded him.  
  
“Yeah...” Dipper sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “I remember.”  
  
“It's still early, let's go back to sleep.” Mabel lay back down. “It's just a dream, Dipper.”  
  
Dipper nodded slowly, going back to his bed and lying down. It's just a dream...just a dream...  
  
So why was he so terrified whenever he found himself in that same horrible dream world again? Monsters roamed it freely and Dipper hid anywhere that he could, but it always had the same horrific result.  
  
“ _ **Come on out and play, little Pines!**_ ”  
  
He cringed, curling in on himself, willing for things to change, this was his dream, why couldn't he change it? He paled as he felt a clawed hand on his arm and then he was being roughly pulled out of his hiding place and held in the air by the many-armed black and gold beast-man with one eye. He knew what was coming next and desperately tried to pull free before he was thrown in the air and bounced from monster to monster before he fell to the ground in pain at the feet of...Gideon.  
  
Gideon was seated in a monstrous throne made of what looked like human bones. He looked down at Dipper like he was a piece of meat to be eaten and then smoothly got up from the throne, pulling out a knife. Dipper scrambled to his feet and backed away from it, but he was, once again, surrounded, and then the one-eyed beast had him and then Gideon's knife was striking him and he screamed and screamed as his blood pooled on the ground beneath him.  
  
Then, as if that wasn't enough, he was dropped into his own puddle of blood and Gideon knelt next to him, his blue pants stained by Dipper's blood. He spoke, but Dipper couldn't understand the words he said. The monsters laughed, though, and the one-eyed beast gripped Dipper's face with its clawed hand and then Gideon was bringing his knife down towards Dipper's eye and then, oh God, the PAIN! He screamed and thrashed and then Gideon was holding Dipper's brown eye in his pale hand with a cruel smile on his face.  
  
“ _ **You'll never stop me, boy.**_ ” Gideon said in a menacing voice before Dipper's vision faded away. And then he woke up again, pale and sweaty once more. Just like every single night since he'd last seen Gideon.  
  
The answer, then, seemed obvious. Don't sleep. Sure he'd still see hallucinations, but at least he wouldn't have to see Gideon cut out his eye again. He made his way downstairs and started to make coffee for himself.   
  
“Dipper?” Stan came into the kitchen from the giftshop. “What're you doing up, kid?”  
  
“Nightmares. Why is this machine so slow?” Dipper tapped at the coffee maker.  
  
Stan walked over and sat down in the chair nearest him. “Nightmares?”  
  
“Mmhm. With monsters...and Gideon...and he keeps taking out my eye...just...takes it out and...holds it. And I keep seeing these hallucinations of words written in blood...” Dipper rubbed at his eyes and blinked, trying to keep awake. “Like....like those.”  
  
Stan looked where he was looking. “What do they say?”  
  
“'Time's running out'....whatever that means. Earlier I saw something about karma...and another one called me a coward...” Dipper sat down, staring at the coffee machine. “I just...these have been going on for a week now, ever since we left Gideon by that cliff.”  
  
“It's just a nightmare, Dipper. Nightmares can't hurt you. Trust me, I have lots of them. Your eye is still intact, right? Gideon's not here, and you're safe. You're just having a nightmare.” Stan sighed. “Gideon specializes in tricks and illusions, I bet he just shot you with a weird dart.”  
  
“You think so?” Dipper rubbed at his eyes again.  
  
“Of course.” Stan got up and went to pour Dipper and himself some coffee, putting a bit of milk and sugar in Dipper's. “But, hey, I totally get wanting to avoid a nightmare. Drink up, kiddo.” He set it in front of him.  
  
Dipper picked up the mug and took a sip, sighing. “I just think he's being too quiet...then again, it does sound like a weird drug-induced nightmare. Gideon, king of monsters? Pft, yeah right.” He chuckled nervously.  
  
“He's weird, but he's no monster.” Stan shook his head. “He has as much to fear from monsters as you do, kiddo. Just keep that in mind. Gideon being their king is just plain unrealistic.”  
  
Dipper nodded, drinking more. He couldn't help but notice the dripping blood on the wall behind Stan saying _**REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE ONLY TRUTH IS IN THE MIND.**_  
  
–  
  
Dipper sighed as he watched Wendy take off with her friends. He wasn't sure which he wanted more, to spend time with Wendy or to have friends he could take off and leave with. He glanced at the mocking words on the ground and blinked and rubbed his eyes to chase them away before testing his other hand. The hallucinations had gotten to be more graphic, with blood coming from different body parts, namely his hands or his eyes. And they had felt so real, too, complete with agonizing pain that had him crying out in the middle of the shop before he fled to make sure his eyes were still intact.  
  
Mabel and Stan didn't know what to do to help him. Mabel tried hypnotism, but that didn't work. Coffee wasn't helping with anything but keeping him awake. He sighed and curled up into a ball as the van drove off, leaving Dipper and Mabel alone at the shop. He should probably go down and join her again, but he really needed air.  
  
Oh well. He stood up and started to walk, but felt his foot step in something. Looking down he saw blood was coming from claw-marks on his legs. Oh, that was new. Aaaaand there was the pain. He cried out and stumbled, realizing with horror too late that he was falling off the roof.  
 **  
Ohshootohshootohshootohshootohshoooooot!  
  
** He squinted his eyes shut, preparing for the bone-breaking pain, but....it didn't come. He opened his eyes and blinked up at the sky, then sat up. He had safely ended up on the ground...but how? He knew he was falling, he was definitely falling, how did he not bust his head open? Or have any kind of impact? He looked around him and saw a flash of blue in the trees.  
  
“Gideon.” He breathed, getting up. “I _knew_ he was too quiet.” He started to go towards him, then stopped and looked towards the gift shop. Mabel...he couldn't leave her alone, not with Gideon lurking around. Then again, did he really trust himself to be able to face Gideon alone, really? He let him disappear into the trees and went inside, where Mabel was having a dance party by herself.  
  
“I just saw Gideon out there.” He said, walking over to sit on the cashier's chair.  
  
“So? He's a creep, we knew that.” Mabel shrugged and continued balancing a ball on her head. “But, he doesn't have the amulet, so he's harmless.”  
  
“Harmless...” Dipper sighed. “Mabel, there's something you should...” His voice trailed off as he look at the floor.  
  
 _ **TICK-TOCK  
IT'S TIME FOR BED.  
**_ _ **TICK-TOCK  
**_ __ **COME REST YOUR HEAD!  
  
** “Dipper?” Mabel asked.  
  
Dipper stumbled backwards, feeling woozy. He couldn't hear Mabel properly, it was like she was in water, and then he was falling, falling, falling down. He hit the floor with a THUD and heard Mabel cry out his name before he saw her running over to him and then his vision was gone...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, WELL, WELL, YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED, HUH?!

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper's made some mistakes and dealt with consequences, but this has to be the worst consequence.


End file.
